


Good things in life

by vkfarenheit



Series: Top Bruce Wayne [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Clark Kent, Dom Bruce Wayne, Fanart, M/M, Objectification, Rope Bondage, Submissive Clark Kent, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: Bruce takes a moment to enjoy the good things in his life.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Top Bruce Wayne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Good things in life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Act Too Often Neglected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143798) by [Gement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gement/pseuds/Gement). 



> In the last chapter of Gement's fic, Clark finds comfort in the fact that Bruce takes good care of an heirloom. Bruce would totally put Clark among his precious books and art. And he would take the time to appreciate them. Yes, that's a Mapplethorpe.


End file.
